Embarrassing Moments
Embarrassing Moments is the first half of the 8th episode of Season 2 of Clifford The Big Red Dog In this episode Vaz mistakenly rips his pants. The episode starts with kids running outside and playing soccer.1 minute later, Vaz rips his pants, and everyone laughs at him. Jetta laughs hysterically, because of Vaz's ripped pants, then everybody else laugh hysterically. Charlie cheers Vaz up, and Vaz will get covered. Mrs. Carrington covers Vaz up and tightens his pants. Vaz tells Emily that everyone was laughing at him. Mrs. Carrington cheers Vaz up. Jetta laughs again, and Mrs. Carrington is unhappy with her. Then, she shares her embarrassing moments. Dan, then shares his embarrassing moments. Jetta thinks that Mrs Carrington losing her hair is as funny as Vaz ripping his pants. Charlie then shares his embarrassing moments. Everybody (even Clifford) goes to the bakery. Emily Elizabeth shares her embarrassing moments. Jetta then puts a mustache on her face. The baker then laughs at Jetta. Then she gets embarrassed because of the Mustache. and wipes it. Then, the three kids put a mustache on their faces. Clifford thinks his donuts are delicious. Jetta then puts the mustache back on her face. Then, Clifford gets knocked over with a trash can. They all try to help him get out, but fall backward after it pops up. The episode ends with kids laughing and Clifford barking. Quotes: 'Jetta:'Oh, my gosh! A mustache! Music # Run Song (beginning) # Uh Oh Sting 2 (everyone laughs at him after Vaz rips his pants) # Silly Moments (Clifford does something silly) # Cheer Up (Charley and Emily cheer up Vaz # A Song for us We Love (the kids walk to classroom. # You Can Do It (Mrs. Carrington tightens Vaz's pants # Completed Work ("Everyone was laughing at me). # Banana Cream Pie ( the kids walk out of class. # You Can't Handle the Truth (Jetta laughs) # I'm Sorry (Jetta asks Vaz a question) # Completed Work (Vaz goes back to his seat. # Run Song (Mrs. Carrington tells her embarrassing story. # Parade March 4 (announcer) # Uh Oh Sting 2 (Mrs. Carrington's hair comes off # Banana Cream Pie (the kids laugh) # Run Song (Vaz wonders if he will laugh about his ripped pants) # Completed Work (Dan tells his embarrassing story) # Let it Out (Dan accidentally brings his slippers to school) # Clifford Sting 3 (kids walk out of school) # I want it (Jetta laughs) # Sad Sting 2 (Vaz is sad) # Pizzicato Pluck 3 (Charley tells Jetta that embarrassing things might happen to her) # What Happened (Charley walks to school with pajamas) # Check It Out ("Tomorrow?") # Bunny Hop March (Charley laughs) # Pizzicato March (Vaz asks Emily if she has been embarrassed # The Rain March (Emily chews on bubble gum) # You Can't Handle The Truth (Mom cuts Emily's hair) # I'm Sorry ("But my bangs are so short.") # Uh Oh Sting 2 (Emily's picture gets taken) # You Can Do It (Flashback ends) # Jetta's Song (Jetta has a mustache on) # Pizzicato Pluck 3 ("Why of course you can, sir.") # What Happened (Kids laugh) # I'm Sorry (Jetta looks in the mirror) # You Can Do Anything (the kids apologize) # Pizzicato March (the kids put mustaches on) # Clifford Sting 3 (Clifford says, "Day old donuts, my favorite.") # Piano Sting 2 (kids laugh) # I'm Sorry (kids continue laughing) # Silly Moments (Clifford gets knocked over with a trash can) # Run Song ("Embarrassing things happen to everyone.") # Help Me Out (the kids help Clifford out of the trash can. # Completed Work (the ending with kids laughing and Clifford barking) Category:Episodes list of Emily Elizabeth Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Episode list of Charley